Underdog (film)
Gallery |status = Victorious over Nemesis (comics).}} Having been exposed to numerous chemicals made by the Mad Geneticist Simon Bar Sinister, this cute little Beagle (average weight 18-30 lbs) gained human intelligence and speech, as well as the powers of flight, super strength and speed, and an explosive bark that can rip the hairs off a Doberman! A formidable adversary, he patrols Capitol City, facing off against Sinister and any would be super-villian baddie, to say nothing of the poor mailmen who now, for safety, do their rounds at night! Battle vs. Nemesis (Comics) (by GSFB) Inside a burnt out garage building, a short distance from five goons, Nemesis stands next to his latest special victim, a tied up, gagged FBI agent. Smoking, taking in a big puff of smoke and then exhaling it, he smiles over his foe. "Nice having you as an opponent, Agent Mulder." Nemesis says. He drops the cigarette onto the dead agent. "I'll send Scully, locked in that building in the south bronx, your regards, before I finish her off, in a bad way." While Nemesis laughs and prepares to fire his gun into Mulder's face, a scuffle is heard. Shots ring out. Nemesis turns. "Back in a jippy!" Nemesis says. He runs towards his cronies. Before he reaches them, the gunfire and yelling stops. He finds his five men knocked unconscious. "What's this? Someone kill my goons before I had the chance?" Nemesis says. "They are not dead, buster: they're TKO'ed. Big difference, pal!" a voice says. Nemesis turns around, seeing a dog floating in the air. "...Huh? I don't remember taking acid this morning. Cocaine, for sure, but LSD?" "This isn't a drug trip: this is a reckoning!" Underdog says. He flies into Nemesis, slamming him through a brick wall. He flies into the hole. "I smell yah, your nearby...THERE!" Underdog says. He hears a car start. "Eat lead Mutt!" Nemesis says. Suddenly the car turns into a motorbike, and a large machingun rips. Underdog dodges and heads out the hole. Nemesis follows, pulling out two mini-uzis. "I already did in one special case: no reason not to do another." Nemesis says. He fires one uzi at Underdog, firing on civilians with another. "Thats right! Run, peasants! Run!" Everytime Underdog tries to interfere, he keeps him at bay with the other uzi. Suddenly they pass a schoolbus loaded with kindegarteners. Nemesis stops, reverses, and aims at the bus. "I cant pass THIS up!" Nemesis says. "Pass THIS up!" Underdog says, flying around and slamming into Nemesis nose first. He flies off his motorcycle, which crashes into a Volkswagen. "Your Roadkill!" Nemesis says, pulling out his rocket launcher and firing. Underdog dodges the missile, grabs it, and hurls it high above, where it explodes harmlessly. "Come get me fido!" Nemesis says, pulling from his bike a large assault rifle. He fires at Underdog, but he dodges and slams into Nemesis' chest, knocking the gun away. He runs back and snaps the gun in half. Nemesis jumps up from behind, light saber knife in hand. Underdog turns and bites his hand, making him drop the blade. Nemesis utilizes his chance and throws him into the bus. He quickly picks up one of his Uzis. "This is so much better than a vacation at St Barts!" Nemesis says. Before he can pull the trigger, Underdog runs and knocks Nemesis into a store, sending the uzi flying across the sidewalk. terrible scuffle is heard, as the two combatans battle in close quarter combat. Eventually a sonic bark is heard, followed by a loud crash. A wall collapses. Out of the debris and shattered glass, Underdog emerges, his mouth and suit stained red. Snorting, Underdog howls in victory! WINNER: UNDERDOG Expert's Opinion Underdog won because of his greater durability, strength, speed, and the Sonic Bark. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Cartoon Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Comedy Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Vigilantes Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:North American Warriors